


Pet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pet Sam, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Sam as Abaddon's pet, pegging, orgasm denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Sam moaned as he felt four of Abaddon’s fingers stretch his hole.

"Do you think you’re ready, pet?" Abaddon purred. "Well, pet?"

"Yes." Sam whimpered. Abaddon’s fingers found Sam’s prostate and he gave a low moan.

He felt the fingers leave, making his hole gape and flutter, and Sam felt the lubed dildo pressing into his ass.

Abaddon thrust in and started to fuck Sam, and Sam moaned, and gripped the sheets beneath his hands.

"Abaddon…"

"Yes pet?"

"Harder, please."

Abaddon grinned and picked the pace up, hearing Sam cry out, head dropping as Abaddon fucked him from behind.

"Oh fuck….god." Sam moaned.

Abaddon laughed, and Sam started reaching for his cock.

"Don’t, pet." Abaddon ordered. Sam’s hand went back down.

"I need to come."

"I don’t care."

Sam moaned, cock hanging heavily between his legs. “I need to touch myself. Please.”

"No." Abaddon said, as she angled to hit Sam’s prostate.

"Abaddon!" Sam cried out.

Abaddon grinned as she fucked Sam, watching him come undone in her hands, like putty.

Sam moaned, keened, and quivered underneath Abaddon, and he cried out frustrated, needing to come, but being unable to.

"Abaddon, please! Let me come, please!!"

"You want to come?"

"Yes!" Sam cried.

"I’ll make you come later." Abaddon said, prolonging Sam’s denial.

"Please! I need to come." Sam begged.

"Then come."

Sam reached to his cock and started jacking himself off, clenching around Abaddon’s dildo.

"Oh god…fuck…fuck!"

Sam came, moaning, and he worked himself through his orgasm.

When he finished, he felt Abaddon pull out of him, and flip him around.

"Abaddon…?" Sam asked.

Abaddon grinned. “Pet, we are far from over.”


End file.
